


Out of Time

by WithinAllShadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean Kills said Rapist, Death, Heartbreak, Last phone call, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of Rapist, dies, gone, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinAllShadows/pseuds/WithinAllShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean leaned heavily against the wall of the house and slid to the ground spitting out blood from his mouth. He knew that bullet had punctured probably his heart and one of the main arteries surrounding his heart. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and backup was already on it's way no point in calling them. He knew they wouldn’t make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I found a prompt that goes: Person B knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.
> 
> After reading that this was kinda bouncing around in my head. I finally sat down to write this. I don't expect you all to enjoy it. I'm just putting it out there.

Dean held the gaping wound in shoulder tightly as he took the final two shots to kill the man who had been raping countless of women for years. Dean sighed as the man’s body hit the ground with a solid thud.

 

Dean leaned heavily against the wall of the house and slid to the ground spitting out blood from his mouth. He knew that bullet had punctured probably his heart and one of the main arteries surrounding his heart. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and backup was already on it's way no point in calling them. He knew they wouldn’t make it.

 

Dean pulled his phone from his pocket dialing Castiel’s number and putting the phone to his ear hoping to God his lover would answer. “Hello?” Castiel’s voice was gruff and groggy from sleep and it made Dean smile.

 

“Hey babe. Just wanted you to know we got the guy.” Dean said trying his damndest to keep his voice steady as tears fell down his cheeks.

 

Castiel yawned. “That’s great, Dean. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“Did I wake you?” Dean asked closing his eyes and listening to Castiel’s breathing.

 

Castiel hummed. “I was, but I’d always rather talk to you.”

 

Dean bit his lip hard his heart fluttering and his thoughts becoming clouded the strong urge to cough up the blood flooding his insides came over him, but he held it back. He didn’t want Castiel to know. “I don’t wanna keep you up. I mostly just called to tell you I love you, and God do I miss you.”

 

Dean could almost hear Castiel’s smile as he said, “I love you too. You’re coming over Sunday, right?”

 

Dean banged his head on the wall behind him his breaths coming out more shallow by the minute. “I’ll be there. You should go back to sleep.”

 

Castiel hummed happily. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean smiled tears sliding down his face heavily now. “I love you too, Cas. I’ll see you Sunday. Sleep with the angels.”

 

“You the same. Don’t work to hard.” Castiel said his voice playful.

 

“I won’t.” Dean said mustering a smile that his beautiful lover couldn’t see.

 

Castiel chuckled. “Good night.”

  
Dean hung up the phone and howled in loss as he felt himself slipping away. “Good bye, Cas.” Dean whispered to the night as his body went slack his eyes and his mouth opened wide as he took his last breath. That last thing Dean Winchester heard was the sirens of his back up pulling up to the house.


End file.
